Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 538 - Daydreaming Time
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #538 - Daydreaming Time is the five-hundred thirty-eighth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the forty-eighth episode of Season 6. Video Overview New Computer Soon Kurt waits quite some time for a Wolfie bark. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $10,413.11. Talking about streaming on Saturday, Kurt says he may stream his PC build. However, he does not currently have the memory to use it despite having a processor. Question: Have you ever considered putting up your address and doing mailbag episodes occasionally like some channels do? The channels that do that use PO boxes and not actual addresses. It's still something that Kurt does not want to do. Question: What are your thoughts on day dreaming? How often is Kurt lost in his thoughts? Kurt day-dreams a lot, but he recognizes that it can prevent people from noticing aspects of reality. Question: Have you ever met anyone that you instantly clicked with? Any friendships formed in a blink of an eye? Not really, as Kurt is kind of awkward. Question: If it became possible, for a person's consciousness in a computer simulation rendering them immortal, but in a way that robbed them of the ability to interact with the physical universe (i.e. they had no body or other physical manifestation outside of the simulated environment), would you consider it? How about if it had internet access? Otherwise, no access to the outside reality? There are a lot of different things to consider, and Kurt does not know why he would not do that. Question: One topic that kept popping into my mind during your recent infirmity was the fact that YouTubers seem to be always sick, really every YouTube I follow seems to have a throat thing, neck thing, or sickness. What do you think is the cause of that? I don't get sick often, and don't exercise regularly Often sickness comes after conventions, and in society to YouTubers. They are often in their little bubble and are not exposed to germs often. Question: If you died and lost all your stuff in lava but respawned in your last bed, how many episodes would it take to resume your journey? Would you go caving to replace your armor tools, compass, or would you go with leather armor and stone tools following the sun until you find redstone for a compass or spawner? Would you reset from a back-up and tell no one? I personally think KURT MEETS YOUR!!! 1080p HD would be your highest viewed episode ever? Kurt thinks spoiling his death would not be popular. He thinks he would try and get back as fast as possible to where he died to try and deal with Wolfie. Question: What is your most loved or cherished holiday memory Kurt? Have a good Christmas He has some memories of doing things with his family, but nothing out of the ordinary. Question: With regards for traditional TV, how do you feel about paying for content and still watching ads? That's how cable TV works in the US, and then Kurt caves in a sand lake. The falling sand falls on Wolfie, and it nearly kills him. Trivia * The end slate links to a unreleased Shades of Orange - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - British GP RACE episode and Lara the Cosplayer - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 05.